


Sometimes

by phantomlimbs (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phantomlimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes they do not love themselves but they do love each other." Dave and Karkat spend time exploring each other's bodies. Safe-for-work and very red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr that mentioned how interesting troll/human relationships are just because of the differences in their biology, and how sweet it would be to have two people compare the differences.

Sometimes they spend time exploring each other, gentle, in the near silence of their bedroom with the faint sounds of cars passing by on the street below. Sometimes they sit on the bed and examine each other’s bodies, notice the differences, the tiny flaws, the beauty of each other’s alien makeup, no words traded between them other than soft murmurs and whispered consolations.  
  
Sometimes they do not love themselves but they do love each other, and even though shyness once held them back they’re comfortable enough to strip down to their most vulnerable and let the other see them when they’re weak.  
  
Dave’s skin is thin and soft, so that Karkat sometimes worries about accidentally ripping him with his curled yellow claws as he gets lost in the valleys of Dave’s collarbones and slopes of his shoulders. Sometimes Dave touches gently at the scars under Karkat's ribcage that are left over from his infancy, making him catch his breath; they're sensitive and Dave's hands are a little bit cold. Sometimes Dave will wrap his hands around the velvet-soft horns on Karkat’s head just to hear him purr, then hold his hands to his chest to feel the vibrations pass through his body, making Karkat’s row of triangular teeth show from beneath his lip in a tiny smile at Dave’s so very human curiosity.  
  
Karkat notices the old stretchmarks on Dave's hips and legs, left over from one year when he had a growth spurt and his skin couldn’t quite catch up, and traces them with his fingers into tiny broken paths. Dave takes off his shades at Karkat’s request, even though at first he cannot meet his yellow-eyed gaze; Karkat shows him the red flecks in his own irises, the first signs of his eyes turning the colour of his blood, and from then on Dave’s shades come off whenever they’re alone together.  
  
Karkat's hands are bonier than Dave’s, longer, with big joints he considers garish and ugly, so Dave makes sure to hold them tight even though his own seem small by comparison. Karkat's skin is very warm, and sometimes when Dave holds Karkat close his eyes shut and he imagines he can feel the blood coursing underneath, blood thicker than his own but so close in colour. Sometimes Karkat wants to stop the exploring, wants to close his eyes and have Dave hold him with his head over one shoulder, when he feels like his own body is inferior and cannot stand to look at Dave's beautiful one any longer. Dave traces a hand up and down Karkat’s back, makes his fingers step up each vertebra like stairs, kisses his cheek just under his ear, tells him he loves him without saying it out loud.


End file.
